This invention relates to a signal device for blind pedestrians to assist in the location of pedestrian crossings and to indicate to such persons when the way is clear to cross the street at such crossings.
There have been few aids developed to assist blind persons to locate pedestrian crosswalks and to indicate to such persons when the way is clear to cross streets. In some cases, pedestrian signal lights at pedestrian crossings are combined with a sound signal which can indicate to a blind person when the way is clear to cross. Such systems however do not really assist a blind person in locating precisely where the pedestrian crossing is, and, in the case of 4-way intersections, may cause some confusion as to which direction is clear for crossing.
It would be desirable to have a device which not only orients a blind person as to where a pedestrian crosswalk is located, but also can provide a non-visual and non-oral signal to that person which will indicate when the way is clear to cross a street. Such a device would be extremely useful to be included in the traffic signal systems at major intersections in urban areas or around centres for the visually handicapped. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a device.